a Captain's Vow
by Heaven's Eagle
Summary: Isshin Kurosaki, until the day he dies; and his kids will never know. [tiny little ficlette idea, mostly just character exploration]


**I don't have an explanation as to why this happened and I don't need one. I love Isshin, alright? I love that stupid fucking troll. (For cereal though, he is the troll _master_.) I just-there are a lot of reasons he does shit that he does and it will never be explained or even examined because it's not Isshin's story but it gives me a lot of feelings, ok? Deal with it.**

**Yes, this is unlawfully short. Deal with that too. Also that Reviews box down at the bottom there. That needs to be dealt with.**

* * *

His kids will never know. His children who, at least in his eyes, glow with raw potential, with the light of the sun itself. His three children who eventually, he knows, he will have to stop protecting.

Ichigo is already spreading his own wings, wielding his own sword. Isshin cannot deny that his son is more than strong enough to stand on his own, but it does not stop the worry from festering, the doubt that weighs him down. Even having seen Ichigo take on titans with his own two eyes – even having personally trained him to do so – it will never go away. In a way, Isshin is glad; if the day were to come that he ceased to worry about his kids, then what would be left for him?

Even so, Isshin knows that one day the moment will come where he will have to surrender his children to the world and let them live their own lives. Even his daughters, who are like night and day and just as perfect. Karin will do just fine no matter where she goes, Isshin knows this. She is equal parts like her mother and her brother, and far too precious a gift for him to keep to himself. Even Yuzu will flourish, because Yuzu is kind and kind people never want for true friends.

Until that moment comes, though, Isshin will continue to live his blissful life as if it never will. He will keep on pretending that So̅suke Aizen never threatened to kill everyone and that the black and white robes he sometimes wears mean nothing. He will wake up his son every morning with a battle cry and deliberately sloppy technique and say just the right thing for his daughters to smack him about.

Isshin Kurosaki will live every day making sure that Ichigo's reflexes never falter. Ensuring that he will not hesitate in battle, that he will not die because of it. He will throw punches at Ichigo until the teenager can block every single one of them, without fail, whether he is expecting them or not.

Isshin Kurosaki will live every day making sure that Karin's strength never wavers. Every time she hits him, it's always a little bit harder – every elbow to the stomach hurts just a little bit more. He will not stop provoking her until every tussle ends in real pain, and Karin can truly get past his guard.

Isshin Kurosaki will live every day making sure that Yuzu's foresight is never wrong. Not once has Yuzu had to dodge a carefully misjudged tackle-glomp or double check the trajectory of her deadly frying pan. He will try to catch her out until she knows he's home even before he knocks, and knows to hit him even before he opens his mouth.

Not one day will go by until they are all gone from his reach that he will not test them, train them. Isshin will never stop, never give up, because those three children are the lights of his life, his sun and moon and stars, and he will never be happy until they can protect themselves. He won't tell them, of course, that this is the reason for his antics. Isshin rather enjoys the role of slightly-crazy-but-fun father that he inhabits. Even if Ichigo knows the truth – and even if Karin suspects – he won't ever tell them that.

Isshin Kurosaki will live every day training them, testing their resolve. He will jump through windows, fly into walls and fall from buildings to train them, his three lights, until he is _sure_ that they no longer need him to. Until he is certain—until he is utterly convinced that they are strong enough to protect themselves. Powerful enough to protect the hearts entrusted to them. This is Isshin's vow, his silent oath. But still…

His kids will never know.


End file.
